Speed Combat
The ability to infuse speed with physical combat. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called *High Speed Combat *Hyper Fighting *Hyper-Speed Combat *Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs *Rapid Physical Combat *Speed Striking Capabilities User is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. Applications *Death Inducement *Defense Break *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Flash Step *Multi-Hit Strike *Multi Strike *Speed Clones *Speed Strike Associations *Absolute Speed *Electrically Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *High-Speed Flight *Hyperkinetic Exertion *Megaton Kick *Molecular Manipulation *Photokinetic Combat *Speed Accumulation *Sound Manipulation *Time Perception Manipulation *Time Speeding *Velocity Manipulation *Vibration Manipulation Limitations *Efficiency of power depends on the user's own level of skill. *If the opponent possesses speed, strength, and stamina that far surpasses the user, then this ability is rendered ineffective. Known Users See also: Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs and Speed Blitz. Known Objects *Hyper Fighting equipped (Punch Quest) Gallery jla5822.jpg|Professor Zoom (DC Comics) The second Reverse-Flash who can "deliver hundreds of blows a second". Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using his Bankai's high speed combat in conjuncture with Shunpo to move at hyper speed. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) via Bankai. Buto Renjin.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) using Buto Renjin to extend and retract his blade very rapidly. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi (Bleach) has absolute mastery of Shunpo, allowing her to take down numerous enemies in an instant. Vizard Hollow Masks.jpg|Vizards (Bleach) can vastly increase their speed. SandbagBeat.gif|Kensei's (Bleach) barrage of extremely fast punches. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa Yadomaru (Bleach) slashing her enemy. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) gained overwhelming speed after he fully hollowfied, allowing hin to overpower Ulquiorra with speed. DASH.jpg|Dash (Incredibles) can punch at incredible speed. Raik.jpg|After Minato's (Naruto) death, the Raikage was known to be the fastest Shinobi alive... Narusp.png|...until Minato's son, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) had surpassed the both of them becoming the fastest person in the Ninja World. SSj Goku vs. Meta-Cooler.gif|Goku and Meta-Cooler (Dragon Ball) locked in rapid physical combat. Dissidia OnionKnight.png|Onion Knight (Final Fantasy III/Dissidia) Kenshiro_HNK.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) possesses very quick fighting techniques... HyakuretsuKen-1-.jpg|...like his signature Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist) JotaroKujo_StarPlatinum_JJBA.png|Jotaro Kujo's (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) stand, Star Platinum is incredibly fast during combat that it can throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. DaphneRuns.jpg|Daphne (Heroes) chunkick.jpg|Chun-Li's (Street Fighters) high speed kicks are famous. File:Gomu_Gomu_no_Jet_Gatling.gif|Whenever he enters Gear Second, Moneky D. Luffy (One Piece) is able to pull off one of his most powerful attacks, the Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. Kizaru.gif|Kizaru (One Piece) can strike his opponents at the speed of light due to the power of the Pika Pika no Mi. Sleepwalker Hakuba.png|Cavendish (One Piece) will slice down people around him at very high speeds whenever his vicious alter-ego Hakuba takes over. File:Morning_Peacock.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Morning Peacock, punching Kisame at such rapid speed that flames are created from sheer friction. File:Evening_Elephant.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums of devastating damage. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Night Guy, his ultimate technique of such intense speed and strength that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity to bypass defense. File:Sandy_beats_up_Patrick.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) beats up Patrick Star with a rapid flurry of punches and kneeing. File:Jackie_Chun's_Afterimage_Strike.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using the Afterimage Strike to create multiple speed clones to attack Tenshinhan in eight directions. Guardian ÄRM Kung-fu Frog.png|Despite his size Guardian ÄRM, Kung-Fu Frog (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the fastest of all guardians. With his speed and martial arts skills Kung-Fu Frog is one of the most formidable ÄRM in the series. Sonic_X_Dark_Sonic.gif|Dark Sonic (Sonic X) tears two Metarex apart in mere seconds. Speed Combat by Zum and Wally West.jpg|Wally West Vs.Zum (DC Comics) Speed Combat By The Flash.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) Vs.Superman Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Jean Pierre's Hangman Pincushion.jpg|Jean Pierre Polnareff (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) turns J.Geil into a Pincushion Speed Combat By Star Platinum Vs. The World.png|Star Platinum and THE WORLD (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) exchange super speed blows. Speed Combat by Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man Vs.The Kingpin. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Peak Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Combat Powers Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries